


our fists held high

by moralesunflower



Series: November aka Shipember [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 11:23:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21298643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moralesunflower/pseuds/moralesunflower
Summary: Kurapika brokes his cell phone.
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Series: November aka Shipember [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536238
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	our fists held high

**"even with our fists held high, it never would have worked out right. we were never meant for do or die." sleeping at last - already gone**

Kurapika looked at his cellphone, ringing again. It always rang, everyday, at the same exact minute and he didn't even have to look at his screen to know who was calling him. Leorio. Kurapika sighed. 

He had always had good memory skills. In fact, way too good memory skills. Remembering stroked one as the feeling of death. He was the best at bearing both. There, under the hard and violent rain, hidden from the sky by his umbrella, waiting for the next client, the next memories and the next deaths ; he could remember everything. 

He looked at his hand and it suddenly seemed to be drown in blood. Was it the blood of the Kurata clan, or the blood of Uvogin, or his blood? His heart ached. It could be his heart, heavy and threatened daily by the Judgement chain and the raw force of his wrath. It might be exploding inside his chest. Who could know? Not him, never him... 

The phone rang again. Always the same number on the screen. He could not answer. What would he say? What would he tell to Leorio's pure and Gon-like, naive heart? How could he dare to speak to someone who spent his days saving people, learning how to save more whereas his days were only made of sweat, cries, and the disgusting laughs of his rich clients, who thought they could buy love, power and eternal youth? That would be a blasphem. He would never speak. 

He put his hand on his heart. Its beating came off as weak and infuriating. How could he breathe, when so many people would never do it anymore? His thoughts flew towards Senritsu. She had once told him Leorio had one of the most beautiful heartbeats she had heard in her life : sweet, melodious, with wide notes, full of honesty, blown like a flower. Of course he did. She had also told him he, on the contrary, had one of the scariest heartbeats she had ever heard. 

Why would a song want to be played on such a chaos? 

Yet, yet, their first - and last - kiss had felt like harmony. On Leorio's lips, he had tasted redemption and peace. For a few seconds, it had poisoned his mind to the point he had thought he could do something else, love something else than revenge. What a lie. What a beautiful lie. 

The phone rang again. Couldn't Leorio just...give up? Being that tenacious was useless. 

"Oi, you're coming or not?" 

The client had apparently been there for a while, however Kurapika had not noticed him. _Feelings make me unfocused_, he thought, his body flinching. He stepped on the phone, feeling it buzzing for the last time, breaking it into tiny pieces, just like the memory of the kiss, because it had to disappear. 

"Yes, I'm coming." 

While he was walking, he wondered if the cold rain could break his umbrella and freeze his sorrow. 


End file.
